


Buried Secrets Are Boyfriends' Business

by KashioYui



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Song Lyrics, Swearing, Will add tags as I go, because romano obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KashioYui/pseuds/KashioYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University of All Peace Heritage, also known as Uni of APH, is a university known for having the most international students in the country. With its top quality facilities, experienced staff and full acceptance of students no matter their background or orientation status makes this university one of a kind. And well, the gay ratio is kinda high there too but that's not the point.</p><p>With all it's one-of-a-kind status, one could surely expect a shitstorm happening there, but no one suspected the trigger to be a seemingly innocent blazer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Walking 4th of July Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Started this College AU a few years ago and throughout the years, it has been tweaked but never finished. Thought it would motivate me to finish the damned thing if I post it here on AO3. Enjoy your stay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred being a fashion disaster and his cool bro Lovino is there to help.

“Hey Lovi, dude! Have you seen my brother anywhere?” The loud voice outside his dorm room woke Lovino Vargas up from his siesta.

“Fucking hell, you burger bastard, what the fuck do you want?” Lovino’s Italian curl frazzled in annoyance as he opened his door to an anxious boy with a cowlick. 

“I can’t seem to find Matt and I think I left my key inside my room. Now I can’t go in my own room, man!” Alfred F. Jones waved his hands animatedly, almost knocking off his own glasses as he explained the situation to Lovino.

“Goddamnit, just hang out in my room for a while and wait till Matthew gets back, okay? And don’t you fucking interrupt with my siesta again.” Lovino sighed and pulled Alfred in.

“NO! YOU DON”T GET IT! I have a date with Arthur, and he wants me to wear formal shit but I forgot my tie! Oh wait, can you lend me a tie, it wouldn’t be as awesome as my American tie but it’ll do.” Alfred blurted out.

Lovino felt his eye twitch as he look at the panicked American. The crisp white shirt and the dark jeans was passable but the striped sports jacket, UGH. And to think he wanted to wear his American tie? What does he think he is? A walking 4th of July disaster? No, no, no. This is unacceptable. He couldn’t let his friend be a fashion disaster.

“Take off your pathetic excuse of a jacket, NOW. What shoes are you wearing? The red Nike’s? Ah to hell with it, at least it’s not the fluorescent ones.”

“Hey, don’t insult my jacket! And I like my neon green shoes…” Alfred murmured and look pitifully at the discarded jacket.

“What, alien green for Halloween?” Lovino rolled his eyes.

“That’s so cool! Maybe if I wear them often enough, the aliens will treat me as a friend!” Alfred got excited and rambled about aliens and UFOs which Lovino promptly tuned out and shoved him to the drawers.

“Now put on the navy blue tie, no not the fucking cobalt blue one, NAVY BLUE, you asshat.” Romano shouted orders at the golden haired bastard and rummaged his closet for the burgundy velvet blazer he swore his boyfriend had left behind.

“Aha! You better thank Antonio for being so fucking forgetful.” Lovino shook away the dust from the jacket and handed it to Alfred. He couldn’t help but feel that the maroon blazer completed the red, blue and white ensemble of the American flag without looking like a 4th of July tornado.

“Am I supposed to button this? I mean it's fine if I don't sit down but...” Alfred frowned as he fumbled with the buttons.

“Of course not, Antonio isn’t a fatty like you. Just leave it open.” The brunette snorted.

“Oh just fucking shut up! I work out, okay?” The American crossed his arms and pouted. What a man child, Lovino thought.

“Now go get your guy and don’t dirty Antonio’s blazer or I will fucking kill you.” Lovino gave a final check, adjusted Alfred’s tie and shove him out of the dorm.

“Thanks man, I owe you one!” Alfred grinned and fist bumped Lovino.

“You owe me a shitload!” Lovino yelled as the American sprinted down the hallway.

With a sigh, Lovino went back into his messy room. He would have his brother clean it up later. Lovino kicked the hideous striped jacket aside and went back to his siesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not actually a fashion expert but let just assume the outfit Lovino helped to pick is fucking fantastic, okay?  
> The maroon blazer in question probably looked something like this -> https://cdna.lystit.com/photos/2013/06/05/giorgio-armani-burgundy-velvet-jacket-product-2-10507368-774155731.jpeg


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USUK date night

A man with unusually bushy eyebrows stood in front of the famous Italian restaurant he had always wanted to try. He hoped they also served English tea though. While checking his watch for the third time, he grumbled something about young people always being late and sighed. There was no helping that bugger.

“ARTIE!” A blond cowlick bobbed amongst the crowd. Arthur Kirkland groaned as his student, and boyfriend, Alfred waved and shouted at him.

“How many bloody times do I have to tell you not to call me names like that? And do you know you’re 12 minutes late and--”

“Aww I’m sorry, Artie. I was a little late because I wanted to look my best for you!” Arthur swore that boy and his trademark grin is going to blind him someday.

Well, he supposed it was a decent excuse. Giving Alfred the once over, Arthur had to admit that his boyfriend did look a tad bit better than usual, without his usual bomber jacket to hide his firm muscles. And the tie, casually left there as though tempting Arthur to start pulling it off and… WAIT! THAT’S NOT THE POINT! Arthur blushed and looked away from his boyfriend.

“L-Let’s just go get food, you wanker…” Arthur stuttered and dragged Alfred into the restaurant.

*************************

“Did you ask the salesgirl what to wear this time?” Arthur asked after ordering food. It’s not like he would complain though, Alfred had hung the blazer behind the chair and he still look dazzling with his easy grin and laid-back look.

“Nah, my buddy Lovi said my new sport jacket is shit and lent me his boyfriend’s blazer instead. The tie is his too cause I forgot my American one.” Alfred absentmindedly fiddled with his tie and caused Arthur to notice the small patch of skin under the collar and gulped. 

“Well, thank god you have friends with good taste then…” Arthur’s lips suddenly felt dry, he slowly reached for the glass of water on the table but Alfred grabbed his hand first.

“Well, I’ve got a good taste too…” Alfred leaned across the table and whisper before pulling Arthur into a long, passionate kiss. Arthur weakened at Alfred’s words and moulded his lips against his lover’s letting the younger blond guide him.

“Ah… Scusi, your food is’a here…” The young Italian waiter seemed apologetic to have interrupted them.

“Oh, totally sorry about that. I was just having my… appetizer…” Alfred peered at his flushing boyfriend and seductively licked his lips. Arthur’s already flushed face reddened as he stared at his plate, mumbling incoherently.

“Ah, it’s fine! We get that a lot’a here.” The waiter replied with a wink and served them food.

“Woah, they all look delicious!” Alfred’s baby blue eyes shone from behind his glasses as his mouth watered at the sight of the signature Margarita Pizza. Arthur swears that food is Alfred’s true love sometimes. 

“Alfred, don’t eat with your hands!” Arthur shot the American a disapproving look. Well, at least he rolled his sleeves up first.

“Isf hine, warter. Yovody cassh.”

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

Alfred swallowed his food and downed some wine.

“I said it’s fine, nobody cares anyway.”

“I do. I care.” An awkward pause.

“I know Arthur, I know you do.” Alfred replied exasperatedly. 

Alfred doesn’t understand why Arthur had to make eating so hard. Most people eat pizza with their hands in restaurants too! Well, maybe not in a super fancy restaurant like this, but at least he didn’t gorge on the food. The waiter didn’t even bat an eyelid at him. 

He flicked his eyes towards Arthur and saw him using a knife and a fork to cut his slice of pizza into small pieces elegantly. Well, as elegant as someone cutting a pizza could be. Alfred tried the same but he couldn’t cut through the cheese without almost murdering the plate. 

After some fork stabbing and shoving the pizza into the mouth, the waiter finally brought out dessert. Alfred almost squealed with joy as he savoured his chocolate lava cake topped with vanilla ice cream. Thank god for desserts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps - Italian waiter is Seborga :D


	3. The Past Comes Haunting Without Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Bad Touch Trio with 5 Seconds of Summer's song "Amnesia".  
> Also, continuation of the USUK date.

“And the dreams you left behind you didn’t need them…”

On the small, raised platform, Gilbert sang passionately as Antonio strummed his guitar and Francis played the keyboard. Lovino and Matthew quietly sipped their wine, enjoying the beautiful song. 

The Bad Touch Trio, or so they call themselves, was one of the main reasons La Petit Café was often crowded during weekends. They usually perform popular songs, as well as some requests from customer. ‘Amnesia’ by 5 Seconds of Summer was the most performed song due to popular demand, according to Emma’s statistics.

Emma Maes, the manager, often had to call in Lovino and Matthew to help out on the weekends, but they didn’t mind much, after all, they get free food! Whenever the customers lessen, like now, Matthew and Lovino would help themselves to the snacks and drinks at the bar. 

“If what we had was real, how could you be fine? ‘cause I’m not fine at all.”

Lovino couldn’t help but admire the laid-back brunette playing the guitar on stage, who just so happened to be his boyfriend. Antonio’s lean, tan fingers strummed the guitar skillfully as he casually smiled and scanned the crowd. His emerald eyes then locked onto Lovino’s golden ones and he beamed brighter than a sun in Spain, if that was even possibly. That fucking tomato idiot, Lovino cursed under his breath even when he was blushing furiously. “Just like a cute tomato!” Tonio would say.

Matthew Williams, on the other hand, had his amethyst eyes set on the owner of this very café, Francis Bonnefoy, who gently bobbed his head to the beat as he hit the keys with his slender fingers. Matthew gave a small smile as a strand of hair unloosen from Francis’ low ponytail. Oh how he wished to tuck it behind his boyfriend’s ear. Probably later, he thought to himself while adjusting his glasses.

“And the memories I never can escape.”

*************************

After the dinner, the couple walked back to the university campus with their hands entwined. The night breeze swayed Alfred’s cowlick as they walked up the teacher’s hostel.

“Did you enjoyed dinner? Sorry if I made you upset…” Arthur mumbled softly as they stood in front of his room door. 

“Nah, it’s all cool.” Alfred paused and stared at his boyfriend thoughtfully. “Though, there is one thing I’m a little upset about.” 

“And that would be?”

Alfred lifted Arthur’s chin and smirked playfully.

“I haven’t had a taste of your dessert.”

Alfred kissed Arthur against his door and explored every inch of his mouth. Arthur slid his hands up to Alfred’s head and tangled his fingers in the soft golden hair. Alfred then supported the small of Arthur’s back with one hand and fumbled to open the door with the other. Instinctively, Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred before Alfred finally managed to enter the room and bolted the door from inside. 

“Mmm… Strawberry cheesecake…”

They both fell onto Arthur’s single bed and their hands roamed everywhere. Lust ridden, they left marks on each other wherever they could. Alfred proceeded to straddle on top of Arthur, preparing to rip his lover’s shirt off, only to be pulled down by the navy blue tie.

“Let me strip you down first.” Arthur whispered and slowly slip the velvet blazer off Alfred, feeling its smooth texture. It reminded him of someone he would rather not think about right now. He then gently pulled out the sleeves, caressing the golden emblem he loved and hated so much.

Suddenly, as though scalded by hot water, Arthur retracted his hand and jumped back. 

“What’s the matter, Art?” Alfred sounded at the lack of touch.

“What’s the matter, Kirkland?”

He’s back. 

Arthur stumbled across the room and switch on the lights. He snatched the maroon velvet jacket and traced along the almost forgotten golden emblem, The Crossed Axe. Alfred sat on the bed, dishevelled and confused while Arthur hugged the blazer he had borrowed from Lovino. Warm tears silently rolled down Arthur’s cheeks, falling onto the blazer that caused all this mess. 

He’s back.

“H-Hey, are you alright?”

“Your friend’s boyfriend. What’s his name?”

“Uhh… Antonio. Antonio Fernando something.” What does this have to do with anything?

“Carriedo.” Arthur whispered.

“Yeah, d’you know him or something?”

“Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.” Arthur’s voice cracked as he mentioned that name.

“Arthur?”

“He’s back.”

*************************

“I wish that I could wake up with amnesia, and forget about the stupid little things.”

The band’s lead singer, Gilbert Beilschmidt, had a slender frame and an unusually pale skin, in contrast to his ruby red eyes. Lovino had known him to be the brother of Ludwig Beilschmidt, a muscular bastard who was dating Lovino’s brother, Feliciano Vargas. Gilbert was normally an obnoxious bastard who loved to play little pranks on people but somehow, Gilbert’s ruby eyes seemed to glisten whenever he sings Amnesia by 5SOS. Or maybe it’s just the lighting playing tricks on Lovino’s eyes.

“Tell me it’s just a dream…” 

Just then, the music stopped for Gilbert’s solo.

“Cause I’m really not fine at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps - Emma Maes is Belgium.


	4. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad American gets drunk but not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for the abundance of dialogues.

Feliciano was back at his dorm looking up some recipes when there was a knock on his door. It’s probably his brother, Lovino, he thought as he went to open the door. 

“Fratello~ You’re back quite early to—ve?” Instead of Lovino, the one standing in front of him was Alfred.

“Alfred? What brings you here?” Feliciano asked, not noting the confused look on the American’s face.

“Hey Feli, is your brother home?” 

“He’s over at Francis’ café with Mattie to help. You know, the weekend usual.” 

“Oh, right, I forgot.”

“By the way, your shirt’s crumpled.” Feliciano noted.

“Right… Say, can I wait here until he comes back? I don’t have my dorm key anyway.”

“Of course! Do you want something to eat? We have some tiramisu cake left.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I just ate dinner.” Alfred went inside and planted himself on the couch.

“Oh, okay.” Feliciano finally noticed that something’s wrong with Alfred. He never refused to eat dessert, no matter how full he is. ‘There is always room for dessert!’ he’d always say.

Feliciano shuffled around, not quite sure what to do with Alfred. He decided to sit beside the American and gently asked him what’s wrong. Oh shit, bad move, Alfred’s crying. Feliciano rummaged for his phone among the stack of printed recipes and quickly texted Lovino and Matthew.

*************************

“Lovino, we’ve got to get back.” Matthew sounded anxious after reading the text Feliciano sent.

“Yeah, fine.” Lovino sighed. They both explained the situation to Emma and hurried out the café with the band still playing. They got on Lovino’s Vespa and rode off.

Matthew insisted they stop by a 24-hour store. 

“Okay, be quick.” Lovino stopped in front of the neon-lit shop. Matthew promptly jumped off and dashed into the store. Suddenly, a buzz emitted from Lovino’s pocket.

[Heard from Em, miss you already. See you tomorrow! :D -Tomatonio] I'm getting fucking diabetes if he keeps this up. Lovino blushed and slid his phone back to his pocket. 

Matthew rushed back with a bag full of clinking Coca-Cola cans. Lovino swiftly started up his Vespa and raced back to their hostel.

*************************

“Dude, I was so confused I just slipped out his room and came here. He didn’t even noticed!” Alfred bawled and chugged another can of coke.

“There, there.” Feliciano patted his back and tried to soothe him down.

“How does Arthur even know Antonio? I never introduced them or anything.” Lovino had disbelief plastered on his face.

“And why was he so emotional about him?” Matthew furrowed his brows.

“I don’t fucking care! All I know is that Artie abandoned me for a fucking jacket and I feel so pathetic.” Alfred cried.

Lovino pointed out that it was, in fact, a blazer and made Alfred cry even more.

Matthew recalled that he once met Arthur when he was on a date we Francis. They made snide remarks and threw insults and each other until Matt pulled his boyfriend away. It was kinda fun to watch the English teacher cussing like a pirate when he strictly forbade his students to use such language in class. “Huh.” Lovino mused. If Arthur knew Francis, he’d probably knew Antonio and Gilbert too.

“Fratello! Do you think Arthur and Tony might be long lost brothers?” Feliciano asked.

“What the fuck, Arthur doesn’t even look the slightest bit like my Antonio!”

“Long lost best friends?” Lovino’s brow twitched.

“God fucking damnit, if you spurt out more idiotic ideas I swear I’ll beat the crapola out of you!” Feliciano held his hands up in defeat.

Matthew sighed. This is a total mess.

“Artie… There you are!” Alfred launched himself at the yellow cushion and ended up falling out of the couch. He then started muttering incoherently as he hugged the cushion.

“Ve… Alfred is weird when he’s drunk.”

“Yeah, what kind of idiot gets drunk on Coca-Cola anyway?”

“The biggest kind of idiot, Alfred fucking Jones.” Matthew sighed again and hoisted his drunk brother up the couch.


	5. It’s not as what it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spamano fluff.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” 

Lovino eyed Antonio who was on the other side of the school gate, waving and grinning like the idiot he was.

“I’ve come to give you tomatoes that I just bought from the fresh market!”

“The market is half an hour’s drive away!” Lovino exclaimed.

“Yep, I was getting groceries for the café and decided to visit my cute boyfriend.” 

Antonio carefully slid the paper bag through the gap between the bars, noting the slight smile on Romano’s face when he took out and examined a plump tomato.

“Damnit. Thanks, I guess…” 

Romano murmured as he bit into a tomato, the tangy taste filled his mouth and made his mind go “Tomatoes~ Tomatoes~”. No wonder, fresh tomatoes are the best. 

Romano was listening to Antonio talking about his day when a bit of juice dribbled down his chin. He tried to wipe it off with the back of his hand but Antonio had swiftly pulled Romano closer by his blazer and licked the juice off through the gate. Romano was startled and promptly dropped the half-eaten tomato while clutching onto the paper bag in his other hand. Antonio proceeded to kiss Romano and grasped tightly onto a bar, turning his knuckles white as if he were trying to pull it apart. The both of them practically molded onto the gate, desperately trying to having as much contact with the other. They soon broke apart, panting profusely at the effort of that kiss.

“See you at the café after school?” Antonio smiled gently.

“I can’t, I still have a goddamned project to do.” Romano frowned with his cheeks still tainted red.

“Aww… It’s okay, I’ll cheer for you! Fusosososososo~ ” Oh no, Lovino rolled his eyes. Not this shit again.

“Stop embarrassing yourself you asswipe!” 

“Well, there’s no one around and I’m pretty sure you didn’t feel embarrassed when we kiss, did you?” Antonio smirked.

“Ah but that’s- It’s not- That’s different!” Romano looked away trying to fend off his ever darkening blush. 

“Whatever you say, Lovi~” 

“A-anyway, lunch break is almost over. I’ve got to hurry to class now or the bitch ass lecturer would lock the damned door.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll head back to the café then. Call me tonight?”

“Sure fucking thing. Ciao!” And with that, Lovino dashed off to the building with a paper bag in his hand.

The tanned man did not go back to the café as he said he would. Instead, he leaned against the gate and checked his phone a few times. Then, upon hearing footsteps approaching, he turned around and ended up face to face to a familiar face. 

“So, we finally meet again, Carriedo.”

“It has been a while, mi amigo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of spamano fluff before the upcoming fuckery. Don't shoot me.


	6. Bad Omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two tsunderes caught up in a verbal fight.

“…As I have always said, we must ensure the customer not only enjoy the product’s intended functions, but also enjoy looking at the product regardless of the packaging or the product itself when designing a product...”

The lecturer switched off the lights and fiddled with his laptop to show the students examples of creative products on the power point. Lovino stealthily snuck his hand into the paper bag and grabbed a tomato. One bite, Lovino told himself, one small bite of deliciousness would do. Then again, a tomato this fresh should be left too long, so Lovino took a small bite of it. Then another. And another. Hey, why is there a spot of red light on the tomato?

“I see Mr. Vargas is trying to show us an example of a product.” Whoops. The class chuckled and Lovino’s cheeks tinged pink.

“The product itself is delicious and provides nutrients but also kinda messy. The simple brown packaging could also be improved. Mr. Vargas improvised by bringing a pack of tissue but sadly, he can’t eat, wipe and copy notes at the same time.” Lovino scrambled to wrap the half eaten tomato in tissue and throw it into the paper bag.

“Oh, finish that tomato or else insects will be in my next class. Just try not to get tomato juice on my test papers next week, okay Vargas?” The class howled in laughter. Lovino tried to pretend it was no big deal and continue eating but his blush gave him away.

“Better luck next time, non?” The blonde girl in glasses with a side ponytail beside him grinned smugly.

“Oh shut the fuck up, Yvette.” 

After class, they walked side by side out of the classroom, discussing about the designing project when Yvette suddenly nudged his side.

“Look! It’s Arthur Kirkland and his ginormous, hideous eyebrows.” Yvette Delacroix squinted and sighed at Arthur’s eyebrows much like the way her cousin, Francis, did. 

Lovino couldn’t care less about weird eyebrows, but then again, Arthur was Alfred’s boyfriend. Speaking of which, didn’t he made Alfred upset and stole his- Antonio’s blazer? Well, Lovino is gonna strut up there and show that British bastard a piece of his fucking mind. Hold my tomatoes, he mentally said to Yvette before handing her his slightly stained paper bag filled with tomatoes.

“Hey Arthur you bastard!” Arthur twitched his eyebrows at Lovino’s voice.

“That’s Mr. Kirkland to you, Vargas. Have some respect to us professors here.”

“Well, fuck you and your English lessons. Thanks to you Alfred is getting drunk on coke and ice cream binging. MY goddamned ice cream to be fucking exact.”

“What? Alfred-” Arthur looked at the fiery Italian and shook his head.

“I don’t want to set a bad example to the other students. I offer my condolences to your dairy products. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to attend.” Lovino snorted at Arthur’s reply.

“Don’t wanna set a bad example? Screwing your student is a bad enough example, stealing people’s blazer is worse and letting YOUR BOYFRIEND hog over MY DORM because of YOUR FAULT is even worser!” Arthur’s face blushed red as he heard students snickering behind them.

“Even worse, not worser, you twat. And why is your bloody problems all my fault? Besides, I never stole anything!”

“Yes you did! You gave Alfred blue balls because you need a fucking moment and sissy over my boyfriend’s blazer! Do you even care about Alfred’s feelings?”

“THAT’S BECA-- T-That’s because Antonio just so happens to be my… my friend, yeah.” Arthur looked away.

“Fucking what.” It couldn’t be.

“We’re long-lost friends. I just got caught up in the bloody moment.”

“You’re shitting me right.” There’s no way in hell Feliciano would be right.

“It’s a tad complicated.” Why is Arthur blushing anyway?

“Then explain, asshole. I have all the fucking time in the world.”

“I don’t. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Arthur huffed and quickly walked away. 

Lovino turned to Yvette and caught her recording the argument with her phone in one hand while balancing his paper bag on top of her books. Yvette shrugged and slide her phone back into her pocket. There’s something weird about Arthur, Lovino thought as he retrieved his tomatoes back. When he stepped on a tomato that probably rolled out of the bag Yvette manhandled, Lovino was sure it was a bad omen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. - Yvette is Monaco.


	7. Boyfriends and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probing at the mystery with a nice cup of latte.

The University of All Peace Heritage, or rather, Uni of APH for short is a university known for having the most international students in the country. With its top quality facilities, experienced staff and full acceptance of students not matter their background or orientation status makes this university one of a kind. At the entrance of the university was a sheltered bench, mostly used while waiting for the bus or a ride. Occasionally though, it was used to wait for friends who were late. For example, Matthew and Yvette and sitting on the bench, checking their watches and the gate for any sign of a loud blond and a cranky brunette.

“You sure took your time.” 

“Tell that to your shithead brother who’s hung over from coke.” Lovino pointed at the American behind him.

“How is he your brother?” Yvette, having formally met Alfred for the first time, squinted at him skeptically.

“Correction: step-brother. I liked my original name so I stuck with it.” Matthew shrugged.

“Matthew Jones sounds weird anyway.” Lovino added.

“And American. My roots are Canadian and I’m proud of it.”

“Ah, makes sense.” Yvette adjusted her glasses and nodded.

“Said ‘shithead American step-brother’ is standing right here for fuck’s sake.” Alfred spat sulkily.

“Why hello there! Nice to fucking meet you. Can we get going now?” Lovino countered.

“Shut up, Lovino. You’re a dick.”

“How about you shut up, burger bastard.” Matthew sighed as Lovino and Alfred continued throwing insults at each other.

“Well, I have an amusing video of Lovi and your man arguing, care to watch?” Yvette waved her phone at Alfred.

“What?” Alfred paused. “Why would he argue with Artie?”

“Revenge at your boyfriend for being a dick to you, probably.” Yvette supplied.

“Hey! I just wanted my dorm room back!” 

Yvette picked up her handbag and shoved a paper bag full of supplies at Lovino. Oh, the project! Lovino suddenly remembered. They began walking towards the café with Matthew guiding Alfred, who’s watching the video, from walking into anything.

“Woah, thanks dude. Don’t have to be so harsh at him though, he’s still my man.” Alfred shrugged and handed the phone back to Yvette.

“Well, what a dickhead boyfriend you have there.” Lovino snorted.

“Haha, he can act like a dick sometimes and I forgive him. I’m totally ay-okay now. Gonna kiss and make up to him ASAP.” He flashed an award winning smile and gave a thumbs up.

“Just like that?” Matthew raised his eyebrows questioningly. 

“Have you seen the video? He’s blushing abnormally at the mention of Antonio.” Yvette stared incredulously at Alfred.

“Huh? He does that all the time, and it’s pretty cute when he blushes. Kinda like Lovi, but minus the lovey couple-ly sex thingy. Eww… That’s weird. ” 

“Right back at ya, bastard. Ugh, the image is stuck.” Lovino cringed.

“At least I’m hot, right?” Alfred piped in.

Lovino squinted his eyes in disgust at the American. Matthew let out a small laugh and mouthed “fast food” to Lovino, which made the Italian’s eyes lit up in amusement.

“Oh, Alfred. The way you vapourize an entire burger turns me on.” Lovino faked fanning himself.

“Ahh~ Chomp that chicken nugget like you mean it!” Matthew teased.

“Work those fries of yours, Alfred!” 

“Oh Al, suck the straw harder, HARDER!” 

Lovino and Matthew ended up doubling over and laughing hysterically.

“Shut the fuck up, you guys!” 

“Hey, if you idiots are done fucking each other, would you mind moving your ass?” Yvette hollered impatiently from across the street.

The three guys sheepishly crossed the street, almost tripping over each other and found themselves staring at the familiar little café. It was cute and welcoming, with a glass door and pastel interior. The four of them entered the café and was instantly greeted by the jingle of the bell on the door handle and the faint whiff of coffee in the air. There were a few customers idly chatting at their tables and sipping their drinks. Yvette headed straight for the large table at the corner, saying that their project would need a lot of space. 

“Oh hey, guys! What would’ja like to have?” Emma appeared with a pen and notepad in hand.

Matthew and Lovino clamped Alfred’s mouth on reflex, not wanting him to order coca-cola or well, everything on the menu. 

“Plain latte, please.” Yvette took out a tablet from her bag and began drawing something. Matthew ordered for the rest and gave Emma an exasperate smile, while Lovino swatted away Alfred’s flailing arms.

“Play nice!” Emma winked and sauntered away.

Matthew and Lovino retreated their hands from Alfred’s mouth and got hit in the arm by the American. Lovino scowled and threatened to hit back if it weren’t for Yvette questioning why Antonio wasn’t on shift. The Italian frowned and swore he remembered that his boyfriend had promised he would be here. 

“Maybe we should ask Francis…” Just as luck would have it, the Frenchman popped up beside Matthew, grinning.

“Ask what, mon Mathieu? Oh, Yvette too! What a surprise to have you here, dear cousin. How’s life at the uni?” The Italian rolled his eyes at Francis, he hasn’t got time for his idle chatting, and went straight-to-the point. Francis thought for a bit, twirling a piece of Matthew’s blond hair. 

“Oh!” He recalled. “Antonio needed to take care of something important so he took half the day off.”

“But he told me he was gonna be here today!” Lovino huffed.

“That I do not know. Even if you have needs to be fulfilled, I’m sure you could wait for a little longer, just as I’ve been waiting for dear Mathieu for tonight.” Francis waggled his eyebrows. Matthew blushed red; his brother looked like he sucked on a lemon.

“Francis please.” Yvette took the peacemaker role with a sigh. “We’re here to talk about Arthur Kirkland. What can you tell us about him?”

“Arthur? Oh that horrid man, he never put my presents into good use.” Francis made a face.

“Don’t tell me it’s that waxing set you bought that day.” Emma swooped in and served all their orders.

Francis then detailed about how Arthur bit his head off the first time as soon as he unwrapped his birthday present so Francis wisely decided to mail them instead. “Always a rude letter, never a decent brow.” Francis sighed. He then added that they’ve known each other for years, thought “friends” wasn’t really an apt description of their relationship.

“Did he know Antonio too?” Lovino cut off the rambling rudely.

The Frenchman’s tone dropped and his smile disappeared. Why? He questioned Lovino. Why do you need to know? Yvette showed Francis the video clip causing him to mutter French profanities under his breath. 

“Yes, they knew each other, but I’m in no position to tell you anything else.” Even with threatens from Lovino and Alfred, he kept his mouth shut. Matthew tried to coax him but Francis merely apologized and went back to the café kitchen.

Yvette quietly sipped her latte. There’s another person who could tell them more, but the project would have to be prioritized first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think the four of them should have a squad name? Feel free to throw suggestions at me lol


End file.
